


Daughter of Batman

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Children, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: What if Tom and Sabine weren't Marinette's real parents? What if Batman/Bruce Wayne comes to Paris? What if Marinette was the daughter of Bruce Wayne/Batman? In this story all that is true. Marinette was given to the Dupain-Chengs shortly after she was born her mother had died during childbirth leaving her father Bruce Wayne aka Batman to take care of her. To keep her safe he gave her to the Dupain-Chengs to keep her far away from the dangers of Gotham city. One day however when Marinette is about 16 she learns the truth.





	1. The truth

**Author's Note:**

> This story just randomly popped into my head and I decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy. Keep calm and stay miraculous

My name is Marinette Dupain- Cheng, I'm the daughter of the best bakers in Paris. Today is my 16th birthday. My parents last night set up a bunch of alarm clocks all over my room to make sure I was up early because they had something to tell me.

"So Maman what is it that you guys wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Well dear me and Tom aren't your real parents, your birth mother died giving birth and your biological father brought you here to us because your mother was my sister, you're father brought you here to keep you safe because his job is very dangerous and where he lives in Gotham city is full of supervillains or rather criminals that he wanted to keep you safe from. We were told by your father that he's going to be coming today to try and get to know you. We'll call the school when he gets here and have you sent home dear now go get ready for school." Ma- no Aunt Sabine said. I just nodded in response.

Time skip to school

As I was walking to school I realized that I could freak my friends out by being the first in the classroom and greeting everyone as the walk in. Soon after I got to class Alix walked in.

"Good morning Alix." I called out causing her to freak out upon seeing me. Soon after Alix came Kim.

"Good morning Kim." Me and Alix choruses. After a while Adrien Alya and Nino walked in and proceeded to freak out over me being early. Soon enough Madame Bustier got a call telling her to send me home. I said goodbye to all my classmates as I probably won't be coming back today and made my way home. When I got home I went directly up to the living room where I saw Bruce Wayne sitting with my Aunt and Uncle.

" Marinette this is your father Bruce Wayne." Uncle Tom said. Then I fainted from the shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her father go on a walk around Paris and Bruce goes to school with Marinette. Lila lies about dating one of Marinette's brothers and Bruce exposes her.

Bruce Wayne is my father **.** Bruce Wayne is my **father**. 

" Marinette sweetheart are you okay?" Aunt Sabine asked.

"If you're not ready to call me father or dad yet you don't have to. I'm fine if you want to just call me Bruce or mr. Wayne for a bit that's completely fine. I just want you to be comfortable." Bruce Wayne my father said.

"Um dad do you want to spend some time together. Maybe take a walk around Paris?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful and while we're on our walk I can tell you something about myself that you should know." Dad said.

"Okay and I can do the same." Soon we were walking through Paris on our way to my _secret garden_  and an akuma started to attack.

"What is that thing?" Father asked.

"That's an akuma. In Paris we have a supervillain named Hawkmoth who uses a piece of magical jewelry called a Miraculous to create akumas by infusing a butterfly with dark magic and he then sends it out to target someone experiencing negative emotions the akuma will fuse with an object that the person has on them allowing Hawkmoth to speak to them in their head convincing them to accept the powers he's giving them turning them into a villain until the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir break the object where the akuma is hiding and purify the akuma. Once the akuma is purified Ladybug will throw the object her superpower lucky charm gave her to help defeat the villain into the air and calls out Miraculous Ladybug undoing any damage caused by the akuma." I explained.

"Then we had better get out of here fast." Dad said trying to drag me along with him.

"Dad the thing I had to tell you is I'm Ladybug and only I can purify the akuma." I said.

"Ok so plan now is to find you somewhere hidden where you can actually how do you go from Marinette to Ladybug?" Dad asked.

"My kwami enters my earrings which are my Miraculous and that allows me to transform into Ladybug after I say a special transformation phrase to start my transformation." I said as I pulled dad into an empty alleyway.

"I'll make sure that the coast is clear so you can transform." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad. Tikki spots on!" I said.

After the battle 

"Ok that is going to take some getting used to for sure but for now you have a small decision to make do you want to go back to the bakery and grab your stuff and head back to school for the second half of the day or would you rather just continue to spend time together as a father daughter day type of thing." Dad said.

"Um would it be okay if you contacted my principal and see if you could come to school with me and anyway you need to fill out the paperwork to legally change my last name." I said, dad called the school and they agreed so we headed back to the bakery to grab my backpack.

At school

"Now you guys can't tell anyone about this but for the past eight or so months I've been dating Damian Wayne and this weekend I'll be video chatting with him all weekend so I apologize but I can't hang out this weekend." We hear Lila say as we enter the classroom. I can tell that Dad is pretty angry that she's lying about one of my brothers.

"Hello what's your name? I'm sure you know who I am but anyway I am Bruce Wayne and let me say my son Damian does not have a girlfriend so I request that you quit lying about him." Dad said.

"Dad come on she won't change she'll just find a way to lie her way out of this mess probably by saying that she messed up what brother she's dating or saying that you only said that to keep her and Damian's relationship out of the media please just leave her be and eventually she'll out herself due to inconsistencies in her stories." I said as I tried to pull dad towards my seat in the back.

"Marinette she's lying about your brother and your just want to let her get away with it. I'm sorry but I can't let her." Oh boy who would have thought that after meeting my real father Lila would get exposed by my father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class confronts both Lila and marinette. They apologize to Marinette for the way that they treated her and ask questions about how she knows the Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long but I had a lot of ideas for a bunch of different stories and I was having trouble focusing on just one story but now here’s the chapter I promised you guys. Now I wanna say that this story will probably end in a few chapters because of my plan so far but for now onto the story

Of course once they hear Dad call Lila a liar they start asking her for more details about her other stories she’s told. However I’m not going to complain because they’re checking for facts now. Alix has pulled up the biography of a famous roller derby contestant and learned that Lila got everything but their name wrong.   
  


“Lila I can’t believe you lied to us like that. We trusted you and look where that got us. I’m glad that I didn’t fall for anything you said about Marinette. Well besides the thing you said about her moving on from Adrien, but let me guess you like Adrien and she was your competition so you lied about her!” Alya shouted.   
  


“Marinette shouldn’t be off the hook here Alya because if you listened closely she called Bruce Wayne Dad.” Lila said.

 

”She isn’t completely right but she is semi right but Marinette I personally think the only reason you never told us was because you were still building up trust with us.” Adrien said.   
  


“Okay so the truth is I am the daughter of Bruce Wayne however I’ve been living with my aunt and uncle and I just learned that my dad is Bruce Wayne today. When I left school earlier today I was going home to meet my dad for the first time. And Lila even though I haven’t met any of my siblings I still don’t like people lying about them.” I said.   
  


“That’s my girl. Your siblings will absolutely adore you. Standing up for everyone even if you haven’t met them yet.” Dad said.

 

”Well given the different lies you spread Lila I have no choice but to send you down to the office and you can explain to the headmaster.” I’m glad that Lila is finally getting what she deserves. Soon it will be time for vacation and Dad has promised me that I can meet my siblings. 


End file.
